Trouble Maker
by wonderwall05
Summary: Songfic. Hermione's one mission was getting smashed but she ended up getting much more than she bargained for.


Trouble Maker

_Ah yes  
I remember too well  
How hard  
I tried avoiding your spell  
It was a cold October night  
It was a far from sober night  
And I was taken at first sight  
And this was much to your delight_

Hermione sat at the bar sipping her drink slowly and trying to remember what had her to come here with the mission of getting smashed. Ah yes! Ron Weasely. Somehow her anger wasn't dulled by the copious amounts of alcohol she had inhaled. He was so insensitive! How could he say those things and expect to get away with it? There was a tinkle of a bell as the door opened letting in the cold fall air and Hermione shivered looking to see who had disturbed her.

_I'd heard  
That you were looking for prey  
Hungry for a different girl everyday  
But you were so sly in coming in  
I wouldn't fight, I let you win.  
All of the blood upon your chin  
Told me exactly where you'd been  
Trouble Trouble  
Troublemaker  
_

Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized that platinum blond hair and fair skin, she looked away quickly her heart beginning to quicken. It couldn't be could it? Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes for a moment blindly taking a sip of her drink trying to calm her nerves. When she opened them and once again looked towards the man, who had haunted her through her schoolgirl years. He was staring right back at her, a grin resting easily on his face. Hermione felt herself staring into his eyes, and she swore she saw something stir in them, something predatory. She looked away slowly so he wouldn't see her anxiety at being in such close quarters with him.

She already knew that he would come over and sit with her. But that wasn't enough to prepare her for his hand skimming her thigh or his breath of her ear.

" Granger pleasure seeing you here." He said slyly his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled away, his eyes roving over her body.

" Shame I can't say the same, Malfoy." Hermione said lightly not even bothering to glance at his face, thought tempted by the obvious build of his body.

" Now, now where are your manners? Its polite to look at the person you are having a conversation with." He said raising his hand to signal the barkeep. " Fire Whiskey on the rocks." He said before turning back towards her.

" Well that would apply if I was thinking of having a conversation with you." Hermione said pulling out her purse and grabbing a cigarette, fumbling around for her lighter.

" Need a light." She heard Malfoy say and she looked up to see him offering a silver lighter, and she decided it couldn't hurt. She placed the cigarette between her lips leaning forward slightly to allow him better access to the cigarette.

For some reason his hand found it's way to her cheek and at her questioning look he said, " Your lips were quivering I couldn't go missing now could I?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Once the cigarette was lit she pulled away, releasing a puff of smoke into the air.

" Let me buy you a drink." He said obviously ignoring her half full glass, and she looked at his face to tell him that but was caught by his eyes, and again she swore something stir in them.

" Okay." She whispered suddenly breathless and he chuckled before asking the barkeep to bring her something she couldn't even pronounce.

" So how have you been Hermione? We can drop the surnames I presume?" He purred her name out and she couldn't deny it, she liked the sound.

" I suppose." She said letting her eyes examine his broad shoulders.

_Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who would have thought I'd ever give a damn  
I gave to you the one thing that I can never retrieve  
And I am leaving my heart bleeding in my hands_

You told me all about your dreams  
You were so deep,  
Or so it seemed  
Although I'm young, I'm not naive  
I am not easy to deceive  


" Why'd you switch sides?" She asked too inebriated to care about asking such a personal question. Malfoy didn't seem to be affected in the least and smiled at her easily.

" I was young when you knew me, impressionable. I had allowed my father to brainwash me, but when I saw the truth behind the Dark Lord… I thought I was fighting for a cause." He laughed bitterly and Hermione felt sympathetic. " When I realized what I was really fighting for, the travesties that I would have to commit, I couldn't do it." Hermione wasn't sure what to say, so she remained silent until he spoke next. " I always wanted to become something worthwhile. Do something great, you know?" He questioned and Hermione nodded. " I wanted to do something I loved, instead of remaining the spoiled son of a rich family."

" What did you do?" She asked fascinated and some part of her warned that he was trying to drag her in.

" I've always loved dragons, so I took up a post breeding them in Norway."

" Really, that sounds exciting." Hermione said genuinely interested.

" Enough about me what about you Hermione?" He said her name coming off his lips was still enough to make her shiver.

" I served on the Wizengamot for two years after the war- what?" She asked, Malfoy had a strange look on his face.

" I thought the Wizengamot was full of doddering old fools." He said.

" It was, and that was part of the reason I left."

" What did you do after that?"

" I became an Auror, surprise right?"

" Let me guess Potter and Weasely did as well?" Draco said sneering slightly at the mention of her two friends names.

" Actually Harry didn't I think he had enough fighting Dark Wizards to last a life time. He joined the Irish National Quidditch team because Aidan retired." Hermione said.

" On first names with Lynch, huh Hermione?" Draco teased and Hermione blushed. " Oh you are." He was grinning now at her obvious discomfort.

" Oh shut up." Hermione said blushing even more now.

" How did Weasely take that?"

" Not well of course, but it was all very childish we dated for a year in school and he still acts like my boyfriend." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" Am I supposed to be surprised?" He asked laughing quietly.

_I see the danger that lies beyond your eyes  
And I wanna scream when you're rubbing on my thighs  
I know I should but I can't say no, I won't.  
Troublemaker, gotta let you go, ooh  
Trouble trouble  
Troublemaker_

" I'll be right back." Hermione said getting up and heading for the loo.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long." Draco called after her. Hermione just

shook her head and continued walking glancing back once to see his eyes following her, she swallowed nervously there was something in his eyes that was warning her to run. Hermione pushed the loo door open, thinking exactly what would happen when she went back. 'Don't think about that Hermione.' She warned herself freshening up her makeup a bit. She sighed looking at her reflection before grabbing her purse and walking out the door right into Draco Malfoy's chest.

She was about to say something but he pushed her up against the wall, crashing his lips against hers and she gasped allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, and she felt her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the sensation.

He began to grind his hips against hers slowly, and she let out a moan pushing against him even more. His lips left hers and moved to her neck where he sucked and pulled at her skin causing waves of heat to course through her body. Her body arched into him and his hand slid down to the small of her back holding her in place as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. She reached her hands up running them through his hair before jerking his head up so she could kiss him again.

His hands moved towards her hips and he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer using her legs and smiled wickedly when he groaned.

" Merlin Hermione." He said his breath coming quicker as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs. He reached to start unbuttoning her shirt and her eyes shot open.

" Draco wait, not here." She managed to get out and he looked up her smirking slightly.

" Your place or mine?" He asked his voice husky.

_Who woulda thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who woulda thought I'd ever give a damn  
I thought, Because I knew that I'd won  
But honey, that's easier said than done  
Cuz I lose my breath when you're kissin' on my neck  
Boy you've got me in check, but I haven't lost yet  
Trouble Trouble  
Trouble maker  
Don't you bring it round here  
Trouble_

Hermione woke the next morning to sunlight shining in her face. She blinked her eyes, clearing the morning blur for them before going to swing her legs out of the bed.

" You're not going anywhere." She heard a voice mutter and the events of last night came rushing back. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her backwards to rest against him. "Better." She heard him mumble and she tried to stifle a giggle. "Oh this is funny is it?" He growled into her ear.

" Hilarious." She replied pretending to struggle in his grasp.

" I'll show you funny." He said his voice husky again and she shivered. His lips found there way along her shoulder to her neck where he began to nip and tug, and her breath caught in her throat. " Funny isn't it." He whispered in her ear. Oh she wasn't going to let him get to her that easily. She spun around quickly so that they were facing each other.

" Very funny." She whispered as she trailed her finger down his chest, she looked up to meet his eyes and smiled as they followed the path of her hand. She leaned forwards kissing him hungrily and he responded eagerly. Oh boy was she in trouble.

A/N: The song used here is 'Trouble' by Bonnie McKee. I took out part of the lyrics to fit my story a little better, hope you liked it, this was my first song fic so give me some reviews to tell me how I did. I have a few more ideas for song fics so tell me if it is worth trying to write another.

Love wonderwall


End file.
